


Chapter Five: You'll Feel Better, Trust Me You Will

by archibaldcurothers



Series: Take the Long Way Home [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, this will be the last update on this series for a bit bc i have to outline the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archibaldcurothers/pseuds/archibaldcurothers
Summary: Your new life is taking a toll, and it doesn't escape Sesshomaru's notice





	Chapter Five: You'll Feel Better, Trust Me You Will

The days were growing shorter, the trees becoming increasingly barren. A cool breeze rustled through the browned foliage of the forest, gently dislodging the few brittle leaves that had clung on thus far, and ushered them softly to the ground. The earth was clad in a blanket of crisp, decrepit vegetation, giving away the movements of any who moved about.

Someone was trying, and failing, to quietly walk about the camp. Sesshomaru didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was (Y/N). For the past few nights, she had been periodically rising at seemingly random times to stroll around the encampment. She would do this for a few minutes before eventually settling back down to sleep. Her scent was growing closer and Sesshomaru lazily opened his eyes to watch as she strode in front of where he was sitting against a tree. A heavy sigh escaped her as she came to a halt; Sesshomaru watched as she rolled her neck from side to side, then slowly bent forward at the waist until her core was parallel with the ground and she let her arms hang down. She stayed like that for long enough that Sesshomaru started to wonder if he should check on her, but just as the thought crossed his mind she slowly straightened back up and stretched her arms above her head. She continued her stroll back towards her resting spot beside Rin and Ah-Un. She lowered herself to the ground stiffly, like an elderly person, and Sesshomaru wondered if this new life she had embarked on with them was taking its toll.

*********************************

“(Y/N), are you okay? You look like you don’t feel too good,” Rin commented.

You smiled weakly at the girl. “Yeah, I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me, Rin.”

The child pursed her lips, you knew she wanted to protest so you changed the subject. “You know, back where I’m from, around this time of year people dress up in costumes-“

“Is there a festival?” the child interrupted, excitedly.

“Yeah, kind of. We call it ‘Halloween’, people, mostly kids, dress up in costumes and go around their, um, village and the adults give them candy.”

“Wow! People give candy away for free?!” Rin couldn’t believe it. That was just too fanciful. “Are the people in your time of noble blood, (Y/N)?”

You chuckled. “No, it’s just different. Candy is pretty cheap, so it’s easy for people to give it away for one night.”

Rin stared at you with her mouth agape in amazement. “I want to go to your time.”

“Do not be so frivolous, Rin!” Jaken scolded. “They may have plenty of sweets to give away, but that is no indication of the strength or moral fiber of the people!”

She was about to argue with the imp, but Sesshomaru spoke up, unexpectedly. “What is the purpose of this ‘Halloween’?”

You were surprised by his interest, and replied, “Oh, well it started because people thought it was the night when the veil between this world and the afterlife was the thinnest. People dressed up to scare away any spirits or, um, demons…”

Sesshomaru scoffed. “Ridiculous to think that a costume would scare a demon. Perhaps a pathetic hanyou like Inuyasha could be thwarted, but any true demon would simply cut the fools down.”

“That’s kind of an extreme reaction, don’t you think?”

He stopped and turned to look at you. Jaken froze in fright, and Rin’s mind was working furiously to determine how to diffuse the situation. Too tired to realize you were playing with fire, you continued, “I mean, why take the trouble to kill people just because you think they’re silly for dressing up as a defense mechanism?”

The faintest smirk flashed across his face but disappeared just as quickly. He turned away from you and continued walking. “You said it started with this intent, what did it become?”

You didn’t notice how Jaken and Rin let out sighs of relief, and simply answered, “It’s more just an excuse for kids to dress up as something fun and get candy.”

“That’s a really good reason!” Rin proclaimed.

**********************************

Night had fallen some time ago, and you had begun to dismay that you would still be walking when the sun rose, but, rather unexpectedly, Sesshomaru had stopped and proclaimed that you all would make camp for the night. Relief washed over you. Rin took your hand, smiling up at you and told you, “I’ll find sticks for a fire, you stay here and rest!” Before you could get a word in, the child had scampered off into the darkness. You were going to chase after her, but before you could go a step, Sesshomaru was standing before you, blocking your path.

You stared at him, mouth agape, for a few seconds before regaining your composure. “Can I help you, m’lord?”

He looked you over, up and down, but without a hint of crudeness. It was as if he was assessing something about you, rather than leering at your form. After a second of contemplation, he removed his furred boa from around his shoulder, offering it to you.

Your hands accepted it without your mind processing. You stared blankly at him. He saw your confusion and stated, “This should make sleeping more comfortable for you.” He turned to walk away.

“Th-thank you, m’lord!” you stammered. He didn’t acknowledge your gratitude and continued on his way.

You could feel the blood rushing to your face. Were you embarrassed? No, that wasn’t quite it. You were touched by the kind gesture, but you were also confused. You’d spent a great deal of time in his company, and the only other time he’d given you anything was when you first met and granted you the locket. You were certain that he only gave you that for his own convenience, so he wouldn’t have to hear you yammering nonsense. This was different.

Feeling someone’s presence approaching, you looked down to see Rin holding an armful of sticks, smiling up at you.

“Oh my god, Rin, don’t be such a creeper,” you teased.

She grinned at you and retorted, “But if I don’t creep then I never get to see you and Lord Sesshomaru together!”

Blushing profusely, you changed the subject, “Well, I see you got your twigs, let’s go have Jaken make a fire.” You ushered the girl along to where Ah-Un was resting; Sesshomaru’s boa wrapped around your shoulders, trailing behind you.


End file.
